Staying in Love
by imagication
Summary: Link and Tetra have fallen in love, and they finally get married. But soon after their honeymoon, Tetra begins to act differently around Link. In turn, Link fears for their relationship, and plans to do whatever it takes to keep their marriage strong. On the other hand, Tetra has a life changing secret she's keeping from Link. And she fears telling him just might drive him away.
1. Pologue

Link and Tetra gripped each other's hands, standing on the porch of Link's Grandma's house on Outset Island.

Gonzo, with tears of joy in his eyes, spoke the tying words out of the book.

Link locked eyes with Tetra. He hoped he could fit everything into these words. "I do."

Her cheeks turned pink. He gave a little grin. "I do."

She squeezed his hands, and he rubbed little circles into the top of her hands in reply. She understood he was committed one hundred and one percent.

And she was, too.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Gonzo slapped the book shut in one hand, looking up so he missed nothing.

Tetra pulled Link forward, and he met her lips with his.

Many people say that when you have your first kiss- and yes, they managed to stay pure until marriage- that you feel butterflies, and that you see fireworks, and that you could literally fly.

This, however, was much more different than the descriptions other people said. The two felt completely solid, as if they were molding into one. One heart, one mind, one body, one soul. Completed. Finally.

There was cheering, clapping, cameras flashing.

Aryll wrapped her arms around Gonzo, hugging her boyfriend happily. She nuzzled the pirate, and the two shared a happy glance into each others eyes.

When Link and Tetra parted lips, the three little island boys stepped forward, all holding the pillow that had the two rings upon them.

Link held Tetra's hand, and picked up a golden ring with a small emerald in the shape of a triangle on top. He slipped the ring upon his wife's finger, and she smiled at him.

She then took his hand, and picked up a large golden band, and slid it on his finger.

Smirking, he touched her face, and kissed her again. People screamed in happiness.

Tetra pulled the white lily out from above her ear, and turned around. The girls all crowded together, giddy and hoping they got it.

Tetra tossed the flower, and the girls screamed, pushing and reaching for the flower that said they would be the next one to get married. However, a gust of wind carried it to Medli, whose hand was open as she was talking to Komali.

The lily landed in her hand, and she looked to see what she was touching. Everyone watched as her eyes widened, and a blush crept into her cheeks.

Komali grabbed her hand, and everyone cheered.

Smirking, Link and Tetra shared a glance.

She nodded.

Pulling her into his arms bridal style, Link ran through the crowd, people reaching for them, cheering, screaming, sobbing.

Jumping onto a little boat, Link put up the sail as people ran for them, surprised they were racing away so fast.

Smiling, Link and Tetra waved goodbye, headed for Link's private island.

Finally, they were married.

And this marriage would last them forever.


	2. The Honeymoon

"Mm~" Tetra flexed in a cat like position, waking from her first night in the little getaway. Looking over her shoulder, she could see Link sleeping heavily. Deciding not to wake him, she pulled on a white sundress with blue and yellow flowers at the bottom. Stepping into some brown sandals, she walked outside, recalling the night before.

Link had carried her into the cabin, opening the door with one foot. Her eyes were met with open windows with long, flowing white curtains blowing in the warm summer night air. Candles were lit everywhere, with the mixed scents of the ocean. A tub was steaming, and flower petals floated on the surface of the water. Link finally set her on the bed, hanging up his jacket.

Looking over his shoulder at her, he smiled. "I know you don't really like to wear makeup, so I thought we could get that off first." he teased. Walking over to the tub, Tetra stirred the petals around with one finger. She could feel Link eyeing her a she took her hair down, and she smiled subconsciously. "How considerate of you."

After the bath, she led Link outside, much to his surprise. "I was supposed to plan everything." he rolled his eyes, although she could see the delight in his face.

"Deal with it." she held his hand. The pond of the small island had flowers and fireflies floating around, along with floating candles. At the table in the middle of the pool, there was a candlelit dinner of fruits, bread, and meats.

Pulling out the chair for her husband, Tetra relished his look of surprise. "What? I've got enough testosterone in me for both of us." she joked, then flipped open a cooler. "Pick your poison." she said, already grabbing Din's Vodka for herself. She was the only one of her crew who could chug it and keep a straight face. Link sat back in his seat. "Hm ... I think I'll have the Fairy Wine." he nodded.

'Predictable.' Tetra smirked, popping the cap to his bottle. She poured her husband a glass, to which he commented, "Thank you, m'lady."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm your wife, not your princess." she bit, but Link only laughed. "Oh, but you are." he continued laughing at the irony of her statement. She prepared to deliver a smart remark, but he only grinned at her. Her tongue loosened at the boyish face. She was only nineteen, and he was only twenty, so Link's young grin caught her in her tracks every time.

She popped her cork, and drank straight from the bottle. Link simply admired her tomboy attitude.

She set the bottle down, and set his plate. "Your dinner, my love?" she asked. "Oh, uh ... I'll have peaches and grapes, garlic bread, and ham with a honey spread." he sat patiently, obviously enjoying himself.

Deep down in her heart, Tetra didn't find this job unnecessary at all. She wanted to serve Link, because, despite her stubbornness, she felt she owed him so much. This boy had been given a huge ordeal, and she didn't even want to help him in the very beginning, even though his heartache was caused all because of her. And she wasn't angry at all that she owed him. He had given her so much, and taught her so much, that she couldn't help but feel good every time she served him.

After his meal was prepared, she chose hers. Link fidgeted in his seat; his good nature was telling him to do it for her, but the last time he had tried doing something for her, she nearly had him barreled into the ocean. Again.

As she occupied herself with the job, he appreciated the view. Her sharp, ocean blue eyes. The light golden hair. The bronze tan. And her personality was her crowning jewel. Such an independent woman, who could be caring deep down inside. Tetra had opened up to Link over time, and he felt so lucky to have her as his wife now.

Finally, she chose a meal of oranges and apples, with salmon covered in cuckoo gravy.

Taking his hands across the table, the two bowed their heads an prayed to the goddesses. "Din, thank you for this earth, of which we are able to dwell upon and live life to the best of its extent. Farore, thank you for the plants, of which grow and provide us with means of shelter, tools, and medicine. Nayru, thank you for law and order, of which we would all be soulless criminals without. Through the golden power of the Triforce, we wish for you to bless us and our marriage, for all of time. Amen."

After their meal, the two were pink-cheeked and bright eyed with a giddy, drunken stupor. Tetra's memories ended with them collapsing onto the bed inside of the cabin, quickly falling into a blissful sleep.

Now, her head was surprisingly clear, no hangover taking effect. The butler obviously cleared up the area while they rested- despite being a door. Hopping from step to step towards the pond's platform, of which had it's normal setup with a chair next to a table with an umbrella and a bow of grapes, she twirled on the spot, hoping nobody could see her other than the goddesses right now.

She jumped when clapping came from the direction of the cabin.

Turning, Link was in a white button up tucked in by his usual belt and blue islander pants, along with his knee-high boots. "Wow. You seem to be glowing right now." he grinned that stunning grin once more. Tetra shrugged, with an embarrassed frown, looking to the ground. Link raised his brows. "What's the matter?" He walked towards her, then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind.

"You caught me ..." she trailed off, blushing. He nibbled her ear. "So? You're so radiant right now. I thought you didn't like makeup." he nuzzled her neck. "Stop!" she whined playfully. "That tickles!"

He only nuzzled her harder, using his hands to tickle her sides as well.

She giggled, wiggling around, trying to squirm from his grip. "Stop!" she cried again, snorting and giggling. Link wouldn't stop, however. "Not until you say the magic words!" he pressed. "Please!?" she panted. "Nope." he dug his thumbs into her sides. "Ack! Hee! Liiink, I'm going to pee! Pretty please!?" she snorted. "Eh! Wrong answer!" he wiggled his fingers in the crook of her neck.

"F-Fine!" she wrestled against his relentless tickling. "I love you!" she cried.

His tickling came to an abrupt stop. "I love you too." he replied, grabbing her hands and yanking her towards him. She met his lips with hers, and the two carelessly fell into the water. They touched foreheads, and Link gazed into those ocean eyes, while she looked into his of an earthy green. "Who knew the earth and ocean could be the perfect match?" he held her, and they moved under the waterfall.

"You know what they say." she let her hair fall down an get wet underneath the water. She appreciated the warmth of his peachy white skin, running her hands through his honey golden locks. "Opposites attract." she rested her head on his chest, listening to the strong beat of his heart.

And there they stayed, happily- no, lovingly resting in the water and underneath the sun, despite how they looked, despite what they wore, and despite how different they were.

This honeymoon was going to be the starting point of their wonderful life together, and they knew it. But, what they didn't know, was that this honeymoon was going to be the starting point of the test of their lives- an even greater test than that between Princess Zelda and the Wind Waker. And not only would the test be hard, it just might change them forever.


	3. What on Din's Good Earth?

Link blinked his eyes open as sunlight filtered in through their room on Tetra's ship. They had come back from their two-week long honeymoon the night before, and Tetra was eager to head back to the sea straight away. However, sudden exhaustion came over her, and she went to lay down rather shortly after they reached the sea. Link heard her heavy snoring, and frowned. She was so beautiful when she slept, but snoring was uncommon.

'She must've been more exhausted from our trip than she thought.' Link stroked the side of her face gently, and her snoring eased by a bit. 'I'll make her some of grandma's special soup; it'll energize her and be a warm, delicious breakfast.' he grinned, imagining her expression when he presented her the meal.

Striding below deck, he entered a room with a large cauldron in the middle, with locked shelves along the left wall of herbs, spices, and seasoning, an ice chest in the back right corner next to a recipe box, cooking utensils along the back wall, and locked shelves of dishes. Towels hung along the wall to the right of the doorway, and a barrel filled with clean water along with a small countertop and garbage can sat against the wall to the left of the doorway,.

Link rolled up his sleeves and walked over to the barrel, washing his hands.

Grabbing a cutting board and knife, Link began to mince up mushrooms and basil on top of each other, so that when they were cut, the juices would mix as the ingredients bled out. Scraping the pieces into the cauldron, Link put the knife and cutting board into the wash barrel, and then walked over to the ice chest and brought out some pumpkin juice, eggs, butter, chicken broth, and milk.

He set them onto the counter by the wash barrel, and grabbed a blender, whisk, and large bowl. Cracking the eggs into the bowl, Link disposed of the shells and then poured the milk, pumpkin juice, and chicken broth in as well. Lastly, he broke the butter into small chunks, and put them in as well. He blended the mixture on high for a few minutes, and then switched to the whisk.

Putting the blends into the wash barrel, Link whisked the mixture to the consistency of sour cream. Walking over to the cauldron, he poured the liquid base in. After dumping the large bowl and whisk into the wash barrel, he looked out the doorway, perking his ears for anyone who could be coming down the hallway.

Sensing the coast was clear, Link whipped out his bow and arrows. Pulling a flaming arrow from his quiver, her aimed for the coals underneath the cauldron. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep and steady breath. Letting the breath flow out of him, Link let go of the arrow with his eyes still closed, listening as it slid against the bowstring, everything seeming to move in slow motion.

A satisfying whoosh of air being split followed when the arrow detached itself from the string, along with the chunk and crackle of coals being struck to life.

Link put his bow away, and heard the soup begin to boil and churn. Grabbing a long metal ladle from the wall, Link brought out some squid meat and stripped it into the soup, then stirred everything together slowly for several minutes. After the meat was blended in perfectly, he grabbed some honey and cinnamon and put them into the soup.

Stirring them in for a couple more minutes, Link then shot the fire out from underneath the cauldron, leaving the soup to simmer. While it cooled to a warm eating temperature, he washed his hands and grabbed a wooden tray and spoon, clay cup, and a clay bowl.

Grabbing a slice of soft white sugar bread, cheese, and grapes, Link set the cheese and bread on the side of the tray, placing the cheese atop the bread upon a small side plate, and squeezed the grapes into the cup. Next, he picked a small blue flower that was inside a special decorative herb shelf. Placing the bowl in the center of the tray, the cup in the top right corner, the spoon on the right side, the blue flower to the left, and the small plate of cheese and bread on the top left, Link grinned.

Proud of his work, he quickly washed and dried the dishes, and put them up quickly. Changing the water, Link then washed his hands.

Stepping up to the cauldron, he grabbed the bowl and filled it to the brim with soup. Placing it back in the center of the tray, he dusted his hands off. After a moment of consideration, he also decided to set out spoons and bowls for the rest of the crew- and not to mention a mop and wash bucket.

Walking back to Tetra, he walked in to see her sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her skin had a green tinge, however, so she obviously wasn't feeling well. "Hi, honey." he said softly. She looked up at him, and he took a step forward when she smiled. "Hi." He sat at the foot of the bed. "I'll set this aside; I don't think you look up to it." he looked into her eyes; if only he could make her well.

"No ... I can ea-" Link held up his hand, cutting her off.

"It's fine. In sickness and in health, right?" he smiled, subconsciously twisting his wedding ring. She fell back against her pillow with a sigh. "Yeah, whatever ..." she crossed her arms. Link scooted up to her waist, and began to rub her stomach. "I know it-"

Tetra's eyes went wide, and she began to retch violently. Link jumped up, but she managed to hold down whatever was trying to come up.

"I'm going to go get a bucket." he said, and she clutched her forehead and mouth, murmuring with her eyes closed, "Please do." He strode out the door, and grabbed a bucket. Walking into the kitchen and waving to the crew, he put a rag in the bottom of the bucket, and then placed an inch-thick layer of salt over the rag. After quickly gulping two bowls of soup and a cup of milk, he headed back to his wife.

Once he was in their room again, Tetra had obviously eaten the breakfast he made. Although touched, Link felt an edge of frustration; he wanted her to stay healthy. Setting the bucket next to the bed, he sat next to her again. "I see you ate the breakfast."

"Yes. Sorry, but I felt really bad about the whole deal. Besides, I feel so much better." she looked down, upset with herself. Link took her hand. "Please, don't lie."

Tetra looked back into his gentle and caring face, seeing the emotion in his eyes. She blushed. "I ... I'm sorry." The boat then gave a violent tilt, and she was sent tumbling into him. However, Link was as solid as a wall, and managed to stay a sitting position. Her head was in his chest, and her stomach was rolling. "Ooh ... That made things worse!" she groaned.

He began to rub her back, and rested his mouth on the back of her head. "I'm sure this is just exhaustion mixed with the long separation you had away from the sea. You really need to rest." he spoke into her hair.

Tetra sighed in defeat, and decided to lay back down. "I'll go check on the crew." Link said, and kissed her forehead. "When I come back, I want to see you sleeping." he walked to the door. "Promise me?" Tetra, being the kind to push herself too far, closed her eyes for once. "I promise. And I love you." She forced herself to relax, and heard him opening the door. "I love you too." then the door was closed.

As his footsteps sounded down the hall and then out on deck, Tetra slipped further and further into sleep.

Suddenly, Tetra woke up from a huge pain in her abdomen. "Oh, Din! This hurts so bad ..." she groaned, rolling over. Unfortunately, this was the wrong move to make. Feeling motion sick, Tetra gave a heave, and began to retch loudly. She vomited into the bucket for several minutes. As she sat gasping for breath, Link ran in just in time to see her heaving once more.

"Tetra!" he called, racing over to hold back her hair, which had fallen out of its bun. Strings of vomit hung from her mouth and chin, and he used a tissue to wipe all of it away. Tears ran from her face from being out of breath and in pain, and she just began to sob against his chest.

"We're going to stop by Windfall Island to see what's wrong with your body." he decided.

Tetra nodded weakly, curling into his lap. She was really worried; she never felt like this, even after being on land for a long time. What on Din's good earth could be wrong with someone who was supposed to be the Princess of Hyrule?


End file.
